


The Alamos Town Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, M/M, OP Pokemon, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ash had been curious about Sinnoh and Delia decided that it would be a good trip. Ash had been asking a lot about the Space-and-Time Towers, so she thought it would be a great gift to go there so he could see them. But he got to see a lot more than he bargained for.





	The Alamos Town Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young.
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 9.

Sinnoh, Alamos Town.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash gasped. 

The sight was beautiful. He snapped a candid picture of a Pidgeot that flew right next to them. The Pidgeot gave him a nod and pulled his flock away once more and Ash giggled. They were in an Air Balloon. His mother and he had managed to take the wrong road that would lead them to Alamos Town. They were on their way to see the Space-Time Towers. Ash was very eager to see them. He had read up on them a lot, so he wanted to see them himself. 

His mother had agreed. It would make a good trip, besides she found that she herself hadn't seen them while traveled through Sinnoh anyway, so it would give her a good opportunity to see them. 

Delia stood and talked with the woman that was so kind enough to take them over to the town in her Air Balloon. Her name is Alice and her Chimchar was giving tours to those that wanted. 

Ash snapped a picture of her Chimchar using Flamethrower into the balloon and smiled. 

Sinnoh really was a beautiful region he thought and he would love to travel through it again when he was older. 

They soon landed and Alice and Chimchar showed them to the town. Ash had big eyes when he looked around the lively town. His mother did the same. She was happy she decided to go here. After all, she hadn't been here before either. 

“So what is it that you want to watch when visiting?” Alice asked and Ash smiled. 

“The two towers!” he eagerly said and she giggled together with Delia. 

“Our most popular attraction. I can show you there if you want too,” she said and Ash shook his head. 

“Not right now, I want to see other things! Like Pokémon!” he said with a big smile and she smiled and nodded. 

“I know where to go then!” she said with a smile and Delia patted his head.

“Go ahead Darling, I will go watch something else,” she said and kissed his for head and Ash nodded with a giggle. 

“Okay, I promise to behave!” he said and Delia nodded and walked the other way. She trusted Alice to take care of her darling son. After all, she could feel the warm and friendly Aura from her. 

Ash followed Alice and she looked at Ash with a smile. He was a special boy, she knew it, she could feel it. The fact that Chimchar had taken to the tiny boy so fast said a lot about his character. 

She giggled when Chimchar decided to make himself comfortable on his head, but Ash didn't seem to mind. He just continued to snap photos as nothing happened. She was leading him to the town's garden. The garden was like a sanctuary for Pokémon to play in and generally just live there comfortable. She used to go there all the time as a child, she still goes there when she has time. 

She felt the need to show Ash the garden, after all, he had such a good influence on the Pokémon's around him. They all seemed to respect him and trust him immensely. Even though they had never met before. So something told her to take him to the garden.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They reached the garden and Ash gasped when he saw all the different Pokémon that lived there or just visited. He snapped many different pictures. 

When they reached the middle of the garden where a big pond was where the water Pokémon was swimming around, Ash sat down and was immediately assaulted by all different kinds of Pokémon. All of them wanted his attention all at the same time. That made Ash laugh and fall on to the ground. 

Alice laughed too, she sat down on a bench and looked on when all the different Pokémon assaulted the tiny boy. It was when she took out a leaf and started playing a tune that all of them seemed to calm down. In fact, all of them suddenly felt peaceful and Ash felt the power the melody had. He was fascinated and wondered what kind of melody could do that. He sat there, listen to Alice playing the tune and closed his eyes and basked in the feeling. 

Ash reached out his aura and surrounded all of them in it and the Pokémon relaxed and basked in his protective Aura. 

When the melody was done most of them had fallen asleep and Ash and Alice giggled. Most of the Pokémon's around him had wanted to be as close to him as possible so they basically laid on him or each other to get as close as possible. 

Ash petted a Shinx that was on his lap and it started purring like no tomorrow. 

“Alice, what was that melody?” he asked and she smiled. 

“That was Oración, it had been passed down through my family, it is known to have the ability to clam the beast of Time and Space,” she said and Ash gave her big eyes. 

“You mean Dialga and Palkia?” he said with awe and she nodded. 

“Yes, It has been said to soothe their anger when the time comes,” she said and patted her Chimchar and Ash nodded in awe. 

“Do you think you could teach me?” he asked with a cute face and Alice giggled. She had a hunch he would ask that. Not that she wouldn't. She had a feeling that the song would do him good in the future. She could feel it. 

“Of course I can, but have you ever played something before?” she asked and Ash nodded with a smiled. He carefully maneuvered so that he could reach into his satchel where his Flute was. At the same time, he plucked out his Pokéballs. 

“Come out my friends,” he said with a giggle and out came Lucario, Kirlia, and Dragonair and Alice made big eyes at the three Pokémon. She hadn't known he had Pokémon of his own. Lucario sat down with his own back against Ash's and Kirlia nuzzled into his free side as good as he could, considering all of the other Pokémon had the same idea. Dragonair curled around Ash in a protective manner. But all three fell asleep fast in his protective Aura. 

Ash had picked up the Flute and started playing. Alice observed how all of them reacted to the melody he was playing. Alice relaxed and just listened to the melody. She could feel the peace from the song. She wondered who taught him that melody. It wasn't something she had heard before, and she was very invested in music in general. She saw how all of the Pokémon relaxed even further and some even watched Ash in awe, something she wondered about. She had seen how all of them at some point when she had brought him here. Had watched Ash with awe or just respect. It was very odd. Considering that they had never met him until now. Something only the Pokémon knew about Ash. She wondered if she would ever find out what was so special about that boy. 

Ash finished the melody and she opened her eyes to find that Ash giggled and petted most of the Pokémon that was in awe of the boy. 

She smiled and nodded. 

“That was beautiful Ash, who taught you that?” she asked and petted Chimchar that watched Ash with awe. He giggled. 

“No one, I taught myself the melody when I heard it the first time a girl played it on an Ocarina. Then from a Pokémon,” he said with a big smile and she looked at him in question. 

“A Pokémon?” she asked and he nodded in eager. 

“Yes, my friend, Lugia did,” he said with a smile and Dragonair nodded in agreement of its trainer's word. 

“Lugia? You mean the Legendary Guardian of the Sea of Kanto?” she asked with a skeptic voice, that did not go unnoticed by anyone there. Ash decided just to ignore it and smiled and nodded. He pushed a Ditto away from his left side, where his Silver Wing and Tidal Bell was on the chain. He picked them up and held them so she could see. She got big eyes when she saw the two Items that were Legendary in themselves. She couldn't believe her eyes. This boy had gotten his hands on something that many adults searched for until their dying day. 

“How…,” she said with big eyes and reached for them, but Ash pulled them away and held them close to his chest. He didn't want anyone touching them. While Alice had a kind soul, he still didn't want to share them with her. His Aura grew hostile and the Pokémon around them reacted according. Protection their protector. 

Alice flinched when her own Chimchar even pulled her away and grew hotter. She recognized a warning when it was given. She glanced around and saw that all of the Pokémon had eyes on her, ready to pounce if necessary. She pulled away and they all seemed to relax again, but their eyes didn't leave. Even the Pokémon's she had been playing with and grew up had watched her with hostility, that made her somewhat sad. What was Ash to them, to the point where even her own Chimchar had warned her to keep away? 

“These were given to me by him, I rather not part with them,” Ash said with a worried look and Alice couldn't help but feel guilty. 

“Sorry, I was just curious,” she said and Ash nodded a bit hesitant. 

“It's okay, no one has seen them close up, expect my mother and Professor Oak,” he said with a smile and she nodded. 

“It's fine. But on another note, let us begin the lesson to teach you how to play Oración,” she said with a soft smile and Ash nodded in eager.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Alice and Ash had been sitting in the Garden for over an hour now. Ash had gotten Oración right on his first try and that amazed Alice. After she realized what kind of amazing memory Ash had. She was kind of jealous, but she expressed that she was proud of the fact that he managed to learn the song instantly. It was then she got a message that made her leave. 

“Sorry Ash, I need to go for a while, it seems to be trouble with my friend. Are you gonging to alright for an hour alone?” she asked with a frown and Ash nodded with a smile. 

“Yes, everything will be alright. I promise not to leave, and besides, I have all the Pokémon here, they will help me if something was to happen with me,” he said with a giggle, making all of them cry out in agreement. Alice giggled and waved goodbye and Ash smiled. 

He rather liked Alice, but he was not ready to share his secret with her. 

Ash laid down on the ground and gave up a sigh. All of the different Pokémon decided to curl around him in a protective manner and he didn't mind. It was a nice feeling after all. So he closed his eyes and started humming. He had begun composing a melody he rather liked, by he had yet to use an instrument to put life into it. But from what he noticed, they all seemed to like it in the current state. 

Ash continued to hum and pet all of those he could reach and it was suddenly out of nowhere he felt like he was being watched. He decided to pretend he didn't feel his two new watchers and wondered who they were. After all, they felt powerful. The other Pokémon seemed to have noticed both watchers, but they were unbothered by them. That made Ash relax. They weren't a threat at least. 

Ash continued to pet the closets Pokémon and soon he felt tired. In fact, the drowsiness came out of nowhere and he wondered what happened. He had never felt that before. 

Before he knew it, everything grew black.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash looked around. He was in the garden he was very certain he had never left. In fact, he was all alone, not even his own Pokémon were there. It was then it hit him. This was a dream. He remembered falling asleep out of nowhere. He started looking around to see if he could find someone else there. After a while, he gave up, not finding anyone there. 

He sat down and wondered what he could do to get out of there. It was then the shadows around him started to move. He froze and sat completely still, not wanting to scare the person or Pokémon that was there. 

“Hello?” he asked softly and out from the shadows popped a head out. Ash tilted his head and wondered what kind of Pokémon that could be. 

“ _Ash Kethum…,_ ” the Pokémon rumbled and Ash nodded but didn't say anything. He let the Pokémon take the first step. 

The Pokémon got out of the shadows completely and Ash could see it fully. It was a beautiful Pokémon. Its white flowing tuft of hair flowed together with the robe it had on. Ash had never even heard a description of this Pokémon before, so he wondered what he was. The Aura was dark, but still so protective. 

“ _Welcome to my realm,_ ” he said and Ash gave a respectful nod. 

“May I ask who you are, protector?” Ash asked carefully and the Pokémon nodded. 

“ _I am Darkrai, the protector between Time and Space,_ ” he said and Ash nodded. 

“Well, Darkrai, it is nice to meet you, but what am I doing here?” Ash asked with a cute tilt with the head. 

_“We wanted to meet the human that bear the mark of other Legends,_ ” he said and Ash nodded. 

“We?” he asked when he realized what Darkrai said. 

“ _Cresselia. She wanted to meet you too_ ,” he said and Ash nodded. 

“Okay, where is she?” he asked and looked around, just that moment the moon he didn't realize was there shone brightly and a beam of light hit the ground 

Ash was met with a beautiful Pokémon, she was pink and very beautiful. 

“Hello,” Ash said with a smile and gave a small bow where he was now standing. 

“ _Hello Sir Ash_ ,” she said and gave a small bow back. 

“What an honor it is to met you,” he said and gave a small smile and she nodded. 

“ _It is an honor to meet the human that had earned the respect of the other Legends,_ ” she said and floated closer to Ash who nodded. 

“They are really nice,” Ash said with a big smile and sat down on the ground. Darkrai floated closer together with Cresselia. 

Ash smiled and picked up a leaf and started playing Oración. The two of them relaxed. Darkrai leaning against Ash dozing off. Both of them felt so safe in his presence. Ash made a good protector. 

When the song was finished both Pokémon roused from the sleepy state and both felt he deserve a gift for the power he had. They had never seen or met anyone with an Aura like him before, and they had been alive for a very long time. 

“ _Ash, I feel the need to gift you with something that will keep you connected to me,_ ” Darkrai said and Ash titled his head in wonder. He gasped when Darkrai put a claw-like finger to his forehead when he felt Darkrai's Aura washed over him. He could feel both of them connect. He giggled when Cresselia nuzzled him too, wanting attention. Cresselia managed to get his attention when she levitated something in front of him. He carefully took it and looked it over. 

“What is it?” he asked with a curious tone and looked it over. It was a beautiful green color. 

“ _It is a part of my wing,_ ” she said and nuzzled his cheek making him laugh. 

“Why are you giving me this?” he asked and hugged her. 

“ _You have proven to be a wonderful Guardian,_ ” she said and he nodded. He started to giggled when he felt Darkrai pull on his hair to get his attention. 

“Thank you for your gift too,” he said and Darkrai nodded in satisfaction, both that he thanked him and that he now had his attention. 

“ _It is time for you to wake up Sir Ash,_ ” she said and Ash nodded. 

“Will I see you again?” he asked with a sad voice and they nodded. 

“ _Of course, the Lunar Wing will be able to give you the ability to reach me when you dream,_ ” she said and Ash nodded. 

“ _I connected our Auras, where ever you are where there are shadows I will be able to reach you, you just need to call me,_ ” he said and Ash nodded and hugged him. It felt nice and he could feel happiness radiate from the Legendary Pokémon. 

The word started to fade and h felt himself wake up.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

He woke up and was cuddling with every possible Pokémon that was there in the Garden. He felt Darkrai's presence in the Garden and smiled. He looked down and saw that Chimchar was now curled up on his lap and he petted the small Pokémon. It was then felt Cresselias presence spike and he looked down where he felt it and smiled. The Wing was now resting next to his legs. He carefully picked it up and put it in his small bag, wanting to make a chain for it just like the other Wings he had gotten. 

It was then he heard someone come closer to them and he looked up and saw it was just Alice coming back. 

He wanted to get up, but had too many Pokémons on him, not wanting to disturb them. She gasped when she saw him, making Ash wonder what was wrong. 

“What is it?” he asked and tilted his head in question. 

“Ash! What happened to your hair?” she asked and he wondered what she meant. 

“What do you mean, I've been sleeping,” he said and patted his hair to see if something was stuck in it, but she shook her head. 

“No, I mean, why is it partly white?” she asked and pulled out a small mirror from her own and gave it to him. He carefully took it and gasped. It was true, half of his hair was now a very familiar white. His eyes grew big when he realized that it was thanks to Darkrai that his hair now looked like this. He didn't really hate it, it was just very surprising. He pulled out the hair tie and let his semi-long hair hang freely and he saw that it was only half of his hair down to the tips that were pure white. He wondered how it had happened. He never knew that Pokémon could have that kind of ability. He dragged his fingers through it and it didn't feel any different than normal. 

“Hm, I never knew it would affect my hair like this,” he said with a smile and Alice looked at him in wonder. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you see, I met a Pokémon that wanted to be my friend and he touched my forehead and all I know is that I can feel him anywhere now,” he said with a smile and Alice nodded. Accepted the explanation. After all, most Psychic Pokémon's could do some weird stuff. 

She sat down looked over Ash to see if something else ha happened, but he didn't seem different. 

“So Ash, when you have been here, what are you doing afterward?” she asked with a smile and Ash giggled. 

“Well, I don't know, I think it will be a while until we go travel again, mum likes to wait a while in between traveling,” he said and Alice nodded, understanding. 

The rest of the day was spent just talking. Alice spoke about his own experience in this Garden when she was young. Ash realized that Darkrai had been the one that saved her. He had been wondering if Darkrai had shown himself to anyone before. He had never even heard about Darkrai before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤
> 
> PS. I have a potential love interest, and that is Riley, Lance, and Alain, Comment if you want anyone else to join the lovely mess that Ash is going to leave behind without knowing.


End file.
